


Hands-on reassurance

by That_is_right



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: “Do you want me to keep touching you like this? Or can I try something different?” Galo asks.Lio pants harshly, trying to remember how to speak. “What are you—ah—thinking?”“I want to suck your dick,” Galo says, plain and simple.Lio groans loudly and jerks his hips up into Galo’s hand. “Fuck,please.”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Hands-on reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gattan_cae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/gifts).



> This was inspired by talk of T dicks, and is a gift for my good pal gattan_cae, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, general note! I use almost exclusively AFAB language for everyone involved here, and Lio and Galo are both trans because I'm trans and I say so. This is a pro-pussy zone, and you're all in the splash zone. Have fun!
> 
> Updated note: A concerned reader contacted me to inform me that I had used the wrong form of peek, and for this, I would like to formally apologise to anyone who had already read the fic. To the concerned reader, I would like to say that I noticed some strange spacing issues on one of your fics and didn't say anything to be polite, but I guess we're beyond that point so I'd like to tell you that you should get a beta reader or something oh my god get it together.

“Oh my god, Galo, you’re _huge_.” Lio stares down at his boyfriend laid out before him. His legs are spread shamelessly, giving Lio an uninterrupted view of his glorious pussy. It’s nothing like Lio’s; Galo’s pussy lips are big and plump, and his clit sticks proudly out of his curly brown pubes. Lio strokes a hand over the outer lip of Galo’s pussy and marvels at how soft and springy the skin is there. He’s beautiful, and it makes Lio painfully aware of how different they are. Lio’s pussy has always been uneventful. None of his lips are particularly big, and even testosterone didn’t give him much bottom growth. There just isn’t all that much to play with or look at, and seeing everything that Galo brings to the table makes Lio even more insecure.

“Can I get a look at you, baby?” Galo asks.

Lio laughs, trying not to seem nervous. “But I haven’t finished looking at you, yet.”

Galo sits up slightly. “Are you okay, Lio?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Galo gives Lio a look, and Lio shifts uncomfortably under his scrutiny. They’ve only been together for a couple of months, and this is the first time they’ve gotten a good look at each other naked.

“Come here, sit beside me.”

Lio shuffles up the bed and leans up against the headboard beside Galo. He keeps his hands in his lap, trying to casually cover his crotch.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous, I guess.”

Galo shuffles in closer to Lio and presses up against his side. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. You know that, right?”

Lio nods. “I know. I just... I _do_ want to do things with you, I promise. You just look so good. And I... don't.”

“Is that what you're worried about?” Galo asks gently.

Lio nods and stares down at his hands where they cover his crotch. “I want to do... more... but I just feel like I'm not that much to look at.”

Galo nods. “Okay. Well, I actually have a confession to make; I think you’re absolutely gorgeous, and I’m very excited to see you naked.”

Lio sighs shakily, a pleasant warmth blooming in his stomach. “Oh. Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Uh. Yeah, thanks?”

Galo laughs. “You’re so cute.”

Lio feels his face go red, and he brings his hands up to cover it without thinking. Galo gasps quietly beside him, and Lio peeks out between his fingers to look at him.

Galo is staring up at the ceiling, a dreamy yet also slightly sheepish expression on his face. “Sorry, I looked.” 

“You looked?”

“You’re... uh... blonde everywhere?”

Lio giggles at the suddenly shy tone of Galo’s voice. “You can look, you know, it’s okay.”

“I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Lio sighs and leans his head against Galo’s shoulder. “You could never make me uncomfortable, Galo. I want you to look at me, even if I’m a little bit scared.”

Galo looks back down at Lio with a bright smile. “Really?”

“Yeah. I also want you to... you know...”

“What do you want me to do, Lio?”

Lio groans at the suddenly dominant tone of Galo’s voice. “I... uh... I want you to touch me.”

Galo trails a hand along the outside of Lio’s thigh. “Here?”

“Uh...”

Galo’s hand moves along the top of his thigh now. “How about here?”

Lio nods shakily.

“How about _here?_ ” Galo’s hand moves to the inside of Lio’s thigh, giving his pussy the barest of brushes. Lio can feel just how hot and hard his clit is, even if it doesn’t poke out of his pubes like Galo’s does.

“Yeah,” Lio whispers.

“You want this?”

“ _Please_.”

Galo glides a single finger along Lio’s pussy, and Lio can’t help the whine he lets out when Galo passes over his clit.

“You like that, baby?”

Lio nods quickly, whining again when Galo’s finger slides down his pussy and then back up and over his clit again.

“Lift your leg for me, baby,” Galo says. Lio lifts his leg up and over Galo’s, and then he’s sitting with his legs spread wide, Galo stroking one finger up and down his clit. Lio covers his face with his hands and shudders at the feeling of Galo’s hand between his legs.

“Oh _god_ ,” Lio groans. “Oh fuck.”

“You like this?”

Lio nods rapidly.

“I thought so. Look at you, so pretty for me. God Lio, your pussy is so cute, can I put my fingers in you?”

Lio feels himself go even redder. “You uh, you might need some lube. I don’t get super wet, sorry.”

Galo presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “You don’t need to apologise for that, it’s okay. Stay there, I’ll go grab it.”

Galo extracts himself from under Lio's leg, shuffles over to the bedside table, then rummages around in the top drawer for a moment. He pulls out the bottle and then crawls back over to Lio. Galo sits down beside him and then pulls Lio’s leg back over his own.

“You’re so pretty,” Galo says.

Lio groans and lets his head back fall back against the headboard. “You’re going to make me melt.”

Galo chuckles and rubs his fingers over Lio’s pussy again. “You deserve to have someone tell you how pretty you are.”

Lio can only moan when Galo swirls his fingers around his clit again. Lio watches Galo pull his hand back to pop open the cap of the bottle of lube.

“Still okay?” Galo asks.

Lio nods mutely and watches as Galo pours out a dollop of the shiny fluid and then spreads it over his fingers. He reaches back out for Lio's pussy and slides one finger around the edge of his hole for a moment before pushing gently inside.

“Oh my god,” Lio gasps. “Oh my god, you’re _inside me_.”

Galo groans quietly. “Fuck, Lio, you can’t just _say_ things like that.”

Lio can only whimper at the feeling of Galo’s finger sliding in and out of him. Galo’s fingers are so much thicker and longer than his own, and it’s an exhilarating, if slightly strange, feeling to have something out of his control inside him. Whenever Lio fingers himself, he knows exactly where he’s going to move next, but everything Galo does is a mystery until he's already doing it. Lio can’t anticipate the way that Galo will thrust up as deep inside as he can, or how he’ll crook his finger and stroke along Lio’s inner walls. He isn’t prepared when Galo flicks over his clit with his other hand, and Lio moans loudly, spreading his legs even wider.

“Do you want me to keep touching you like this? Or can I try something different?” Galo asks.

Lio pants harshly, trying to remember how to speak. “What are you— _ah_ —thinking?”

“I want to suck your dick,” Galo says, plain and simple.

Lio groans loudly and jerks his hips up into Galo’s hand. “Fuck, _please_.” 

“You really want that?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Lio whimpers. Galo is still lazily fingering him, and the promise of having Galo’s mouth on his cock is almost too much to handle all at once.

“Come here,” Galo says, leaning in. Lio leans closer and meets him in a gentle kiss, broken only as Lio pulls back to gasp for air at the feeling of Galo sliding another finger into him. With two fingers, he can feel the stretch ever so slightly, and he moans loudly.

“You like that, baby?” Galo asks smugly. 

Lio nods rapidly, rolling his hips slightly with each thrust of Galo’s fingers into him.

“You want more?” Galo speeds up his fingers and Lio gasps, slumping onto his shoulder.

“Fuck, please, I’m close,” Lio whines.

Galo speeds up again, and Lio can only whimper and gasp, and then he’s coming. Lio clenches around Galo’s fingers, and to his absolute shock, he _squirts_. Galo keeps fucking him quickly with his fingers, pushing out a new gush of fluid with each clench of Lio’s pussy around him.

“Oh my god, _Lio_ ,” Galo groans. “Oh my _god_.”

“Fuck, fuck,” Lio moans. “Holy fuck.”

After Lio stops clenching around Galo’s fingers, Galo pulls out and stares down at his hand. It’s absolutely drenched, and Lio’s face goes bright red at the sight of it.

“Did you even know you could do that?”

“No!” Lio splutters. “I would have told you if I did!”

Galo hums, and then without even hesitating, puts a finger in his mouth to taste. Lio almost wants to yank his hand out of his mouth, but he settles for letting out a strangled shriek and flopping back against the headboard.

Galo hums and pulls his finger out of his mouth with a slight pop. “You taste good, kitten.”

“ _Galo!_ ” Lio hisses. “You can’t just do that!”

“Why not? I’m about to go down on you, this is hardly any worse.” 

“Ugh, shut up, my brain is mush, I can’t think,” Lio complains.

Galo smirks and presses his lips to Lio’s throat. “Did I melt your brain with the power of my fingers?”

Lio groans, but he can’t stop himself from smiling. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your number one idiot.”

Lio leans in to press a quick kiss to the tip of Galo’s nose. “Yeah, you are.”

“Now, can I suck your dick?”

Lio snorts. “Yeah. Okay. Just, uh. My clit didn’t get much bigger on testosterone, so I’m not really sure there’s much to suck, sorry.”

“Lio, you have the cutest clit I have ever seen in my life, I absolutely do not care how big it is. There is still plenty for me to get my mouth on.”

Lio sighs shakily. A rush of heat runs through his body and he feels his clit twitch. “Right. Okay.”

“Do you want to stay sitting up, or do you want to lie down?”

Lio thinks for a moment. “Can I lie down?”

Galo nods eagerly. “If you want to lie near the edge of the bed, I can sit on my knees on the floor and eat you out from there.”

“Uh, yeah, if you want to.”

“Fuck yeah!” Galo says eagerly. He guides Lio’s leg off his own and then climbs off the bed. “It’s easier for me to sit like this, that way my arms are free to touch more of you. I like being able to touch you.”

Lio exhales shakily. He’s still not used to how easily and shamelessly Galo discusses sex. He, in contrast, blushes and stutters and struggles to find the courage to say what he's thinking. He wishes he were brave enough to come out and say that he dreams of what Galo’s mouth would feel like on his clit, or that he touches himself to the thought of grinding their pussies together. He wishes he were brave like Galo.

Lio pushes the thoughts away. That's something to worry about later. Now, his gorgeous boyfriend is offering to eat him out, and Lio doesn’t want to waste this opportunity. “I... yeah. I like it when you touch me.”

Galo beams. “I want to touch you all the time; you’re so beautiful, Lio.”

Lio’s chest tightens with fondness for him. “You charmer.”

“I’m a truther, too.”

Lio laughs. He shuffles forward to swing his legs off the side of the bed and threads his fingers through Galo’s hair. “That’s not a word, puppy.”

“You know what I mean,” Galo says.

“Yeah, I do.” Lio smiles down at Galo between his legs, and Galo beams back up at him. He can see the affection in Galo’s eyes, and he relaxes ever so slightly. Lio can trust Galo. He’s insecure about his pussy and his dick, but he can see just how eager Galo is, and this isn’t the face of a man who is going to be disappointed by whatever Lio has between his legs. Galo isn’t that shallow. 

“You okay?” Galo asks.

“Yeah, I’m great,” Lio says, and he isn’t lying. “I’m about to get eaten out by my gorgeous boyfriend.”

“Hell yeah, you are!” Galo says, eyes lighting up. “Do you want to stay sitting up, or do you want to lie back?”

“Uh,” Lio says. Watching Galo look at his pussy is making him a little bit nervous. “Is it okay if I lie down?”

Galo nods quickly. “Absolutely! Just lie back for me, firefly, and enjoy the ride. I’m going to make you feel so fucking good.”

“You make me feel good all the time,” Lio says.

Lio feels a rush of warmth go through him as he sees Galo’s cheeks get a little bit redder. “Well, I’m going to make you feel even better, then.”

Lio gives Galo's hair one last gentle caress, and then he lies back, spreading his legs slightly. He can feel Galo shuffle in closer, and he takes a deep breath and forces his body to relax. He threads his hands together where they’re lying on his stomach.

“Okay, I’m going to touch you now, okay?” Galo asks.

Lio nods. It’s quiet for a moment, and then he realises that Galo probably didn’t see that. “Yeah. Please.”

Lio feels a hand tap at his, and then Galo's fingers are threading in between his own. His stomach swoops sharply at the thought of Galo wanting to hold his hand, and he's really glad that Galo can’t see the way that he grins stupidly up at the ceiling. Lio is so busy thinking about the simple act of affection that he forgets what they’re doing until he feels a hot breath against his pussy and gasps loudly.

“Okay?” Galo asks, and Lio swears he can feel the vibrations in Galo’s voice as he speaks.

“Yeah, fuck, just... touch me,” Lio gasps. “ _Please_.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Galo says cheerfully, and then Lio moans as he licks a hot, wet stripe over Lio’s labia.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Lio moans.

Galo hums and then licks up to Lio’s clit, and Lio _sobs_ at the sensation of it all. Galo licks his clit once, twice, three times, then leans in closer to wrap his lips around it. Lio desperately tries to keep his hips flat on the bed, not wanting to thrust up into Galo’s face like an asshole. Galo suckles away gently, and Lio moans desperately. He clings to Galo’s hand like a lifeline, and brings his other hand up to his mouth in an attempt to smother the embarrassing noises coming out his mouth.

That, Galo notices, and he pops off Lio’s clit. “Baby, I wanna hear you,” he whines.

“But I’m so noisy,” Lio says.

“I like it,” Galo says earnestly. “I like knowing that I’m making you feel good.”

Lio grumbles. “Fine.” He lets his hand drop away onto the bed.

“But you don’t have to if you really don’t want to,” Galo says. “If it really makes you uncomfortable—"

“No, no, I don’t really mind,” Lio assures him quickly. “I’m just... it’s embarrassing.”

“Well, I like it,” Galo says. “I like knowing that I make you feel so good that you can’t control the noises you’re making. It’s really fucking hot.”

Lio lets out a shaky breath. “God, every word you say makes me wetter.”

Galo smirks. “I know.” Then, he leans forward again and parts Lio’s labia with his tongue, spreading his pussy open and running his tongue over Lio’s hole. Lio groans at the feeling of Galo’s tongue where he’s hot and wet, both from his earlier orgasm and the lube Galo used to finger him.

Lio moans with each new movement of Galo’s tongue against his pussy, and he nearly shouts when he feels Galo’s tongue press into his hole and begin to fuck slowly in and out.

“Oh my god, oh my god, _don’t stop_ ,” Lio gasps. “Fuck, fuck, oh my god.”

Lio gasps when Galo pulls his tongue out of his hole and moves back to his clit, licking over it gently. Galo's tongue is unlike anything Lio has ever felt on his clit before, and it’s delightfully overwhelming.

Galo pulls back and presses a soft kiss to the skin of Lio’s inner thigh. His skin is slightly scratchy, and his chin is damp, but it’s the best thing Lio has ever felt.

“How you doing, kitten?” Galo asks.

Lio shudders at the nickname. “Uh. Good. It’s good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You like me sucking on your big fat clit?”

Even as that makes the aforementioned body part jump, Lio feels a hot coil of embarrassment in his stomach.

“It’s not that big,” Lio mumbles.

“What was that?” Galo asks.

“It’s not that big.”

“Lio, have you seen your dick? It is _gorgeous_. Look at it!” Galo flicks Lio’s clit very gently with a finger, and he lets out a breathy moan.

“Not as big as yours,” Lio says quietly. 

Galo is quiet for a moment, then he leans back down and kisses the tip of Lio’s clit, quick as a flash. “You have a fucking _beautiful_ clit, Lio. It’s absolutely perfect as it is, it doesn’t matter what mine or anyone else’s looks like.”

Lio lets go of Galo’s hand and pushes his arms up under himself so he can sit up again. He threads one hand through Galo’s hair and takes his hand again with the other. “You really don’t mind? That it’s not that big?”

Galo splutters for a second. “There isn’t anything _to_ mind. You have a beautiful clit, and being able to get my mouth on it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Except maybe meeting you, that was pretty good, too.”

Lio groans and flops back onto the bed. “You charmer.”

“I’m a truth—”

“That isn’t a word!” Lio laughs.

“Are you going to let me keep making up new words, or are you going to let me suck your dick?” Galo asks.

Lio lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I guess I could let you do that, if you really wanted—ah!”

Galo’s mouth is back on his clit before Lio has even finished his sentence. He slurps eagerly around the hot little nub, and Lio can only flop back and cling onto the duvet below him for dear life.

Galo pulls off Lio’s clit every so often to speak. “Beautiful clit, my beautiful little kitten, so beautiful for me.”

Lio sobs and squeezes his eyes shut. When he feels a finger prodding at his hole, he gasps loudly, and his eyes fly open again.

“Wanna finger you,” Galo says, his voice high and breathy. He pauses to suck a mark into Lio’s skin before continuing. “Can I?”

“Yes, yes, yes, _yes!_ ” Lio cries out. “God, fuck!”

Lio looks back down to watch Galo suck his clit back into his mouth, and Lio lets out a broken moan at the feeling of two fingers sliding back into his hole. Heat is rapidly building in his lower half again, and Lio doesn’t think he’s going to last much longer.

“Galo, Galo, gonna come,” Lio warns.

Galo’s only reaction is to hum and start fucking his fingers in and out of Lio even faster, and before Lio even knows what is happening, he’s coming again, gushing around Galo’s fingers with a strangled moan. Galo eases the movement of his fingers slightly, but keeps a tight pressure around Lio’s clit, and his orgasm just keeps rolling through him. It’s all Lio can do to lie there and blubber incoherently, clenching around the fingers deep in his pussy. After a moment, Galo lifts his head up again and beams up at Lio. Lio can’t help but moan at the sight of his glistening chin, wet with evidence of Lio’s orgasm.

“How was that, firefly?”

Lio lets out a breathless laugh. “So fucking good. _Fuck_.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You feeling better about your gorgeous clit now?”

Lio chuckles. “Maybe a little bit.”

“Good.”

Lio hums. He's quiet for a moment before he talks again. “You want to get your pretty ass up here and I can help you get off, puppy?”

Galo is already scrambling up onto the bed before Lio is halfway through his sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out and be a disgusting heathen with me [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_is_yeet)


End file.
